Alimentacion vampirica
by Endway2000
Summary: Una persona hambrienta es un problema, pero un vampiro hambriento es un grave problema. Atrapados en el desierto sin nada de que alimentarse, Marceline teme poner en riesgo a sus amigos... Pero al final ellos se ofrecen a ella voluntariamente. No hay sangre mas dulce. Fubbline (FinnxBubblegumxMarceline), OT3.


Hey, que hay de nuevo? Sigo en la onda HdA, asi que traigo otro fic, esta vez con una de mis parejas favoritas: Ot3 de Finn-Marceline-PB.

En lo personal me gusta como quedo, aunque siento que quedo en exceso largo... pero me da gusto que tiene varias acciones y transcurre el tiempo, no como otros fics que estan bien pero que tienen 5 paginas de situaciones mentales.

Bueno, tengo un proyecto mas grande para mas fics de estos tres (y de Fionna-Marshall-PG) pero los dejo con este por ahora.

Lex

* * *

El abrazador calor quemaba la arena y tensaba el aire, haciendo casi imposible avanzar por el desierto. La Dulce Princesa había explicado –con esa pretenciosa voz que tiene, que los desiertos son tan calurosos por la falta de cualquier clase de vegetación, y no tienen plantas ni césped porque allí no llueve _jamás. También menciono la inclinación terrestre, la alineación con la Luna y la influencia de los hechizos elementales de los magos en el ecosistema… y tal vez menciono algo sobre un __pastel._

No que a Marceline le importara nada de esto. Estaba demasiado ocupada ignorándola como para prestarle atención (y así se había justificado ante la princesa), pero cayo a tierra cuando Finn le resumió la historia y le pidió que los acompañara a atrapar a unos "granujas, ladronas de dos-centavos". Marceline haría cualquier cosa que Finn le pidiera, especialmente si es peligroso y emocionante.

Y ahora, tirados y gimiendo adoloridos en la arena del desierto, aquel grupo de ladrones novatos (criaturas varias en realidad, dos o tres parecían Dulcegente, uno era un hombre lobo y algún que otro creep vario) se retorcían, agarrandose y sobandose donde aun les sangraba, o secándose las lagrimas. Algunos aun murmuraban disculpas a la princesa.

-¡Eso les enseñara a no meterse con los inventos de la Princesa! -grito Finn al líder de los bandidos, una criatura ogresca con un solo ojo, que ahora escuchaba semi inconciente al aventurero mientras este agitaba el objeto robado: una extraña cajita rosa con un grueso candado. Finn pateo al ogro solo para asegurarse que lo escuchaba: -Y si vuelvo a ver tú sucia cara, te golpeare hasta dejarte aun más feo -. El ogro gruño, que Finn interpreto como respuesta y entonces se alejo.

Dio una voltereta en el aire, feliz y bufón como es su estado natural, y aterrizo junto a la princesa. -Su cajita musical o lo que sea, Princesa -.

-Gracias Finn -Bonnibel hizo una reverencia al aceptar la caja. No se molesto en fingir su cansancio ni en recoger su enmarañado cabello, ni en secar el sudor de su frente, ni siquiera en tirar la espada que tenia en la mano o limpiarse la sangre de su atlético atuendo. Marceline supuso que gritaría por una ducha no bien llegara al castillo, pero en ese momento no dijo nada. -Pero no es una caja musical cualquiera… tiene un secreto.

Marceline floto hasta debajo del montículo de rocas donde sus amigos se encontraran y se arrojo a si misma contra la arena aprovechando que estaba fría por estar en las sombras.

-¿Y que es que sea tan especial, Pastelito? -había algo en el tono de la vampiresa que la princesa entendió como un reto, -No que no me guste estar en el desierto matando-es decir _atrapando_ bandidos -observo detenidamente a los ladrones: no se movían mucho… si, bien podrían estar _muertos_, -pero ¿Por qué lo hicimos?

-Porque esta caja no es solo una caja _Marceline_, es un prototipo de una Contenedor de espacio hiper-infinito -Marceline y Finn se vieron a los ojos y parpadearon varias veces, luego vieron a la princesa, muy confundidos. Ella solo bufo y explico lentamente (es decir, _lentamente_): -Es el primer diseño de un futuro artefacto donde podré guarda una cantidad infinita de objetos -alzo la voz al hablar, sorprendida y emocionada por su propia creación, -Será como tener un armario o almacén de miles de kilómetros… ¡en mis pantalones!

Marceline escucho, pero no reacciono inmediatamente. Fue cuando pensó una respuesta adecuada que lanzo una carcajada histérica: -Siempre supe que tenías algo en tus pantalones.

La princesa abrió grandes los ojos el doble de su tamaño y Finn se volvió dos tonos mas rojo. -Princesa… ¿que hay en tus pantalones?

-¡Nada! -se apresuro a gritar, -No hay nada en mis pantalones, Finn. Quise decir que seria un almacén en mi _bolsillo.  
_  
-Si, aun tienes oportunidad de meterte en sus _Reales pantalones_, Finny.

Bonnibel abrió la boca con horror. Podría haber jurado que un grito salio, pero no hubo ningún sonido, mas que su agitada respiración y la risita nerviosa de Finn.

-Marcy solo esta, eh… ehm… -repitió Finn varias veces, rascándose nerviosamente atrás del cuello hasta recuperar el habla y aun riendo como un niño pequeño -Jugando, esta bromeando contigo… ya la conoces DP -no hubo respuesta. - ¿DP?

-Marceline, no deberías molestar a quien tiene una daga en la mano.

-¿Ese cuchillo de cocina? -señalo el objeto en manos de la princesa: una daga no muy larga, notablemente desgastada y con un mango de madera. Si, efectivamente parecía un cuchillo de cocina de pésima calidad.

En un movimiento rápido, la vampiresa arranco el cuchillo de manos de la princesa y lo coloco justo debajo de su cuello, apenas tocando su piel con el helado filo del arma.

-¿Algo así? -dijo la vampiresa en un tono siniestro y siseando al hablar. El corazón de la princesa se acelero y un malestar se hizo presente en el centro de su frente: aquel que sientes cuando tienes un objeto filoso demasiado cerca, y sientes su poder para quitarte la vida y hacerte sufrir en el proceso.

-¡Marceline! -protesto Finn al lanzarse contra la vampira, empujándola lejos de la princesa y haciéndola caer hacia atrás. Marceline floto sobre su espalda para evitar el contacto con el suelo.

-Vamos héroe, solo jugaba, ¡tu ya lo sabes!

-No, Marceline, ¡la lastimaste! -grito Finn horrorizado, abrazando –casi ocultando a la princesa en su pecho. Sus ojos abiertos de terror observaban un largo arco de sangre alrededor de su cuello. Aunque la princesa no reaccionaba ante el dolor y solo recuperaba el aliento, visiblemente molesta, la vampiresa no pudo evitar preocuparse. Tímidamente floto hasta estar frente a ella.

-¿Te lastime? -la voz de la vampiresa tembló al hablar, -Bonnibel, no quise… yo solo… -temio de verdad por la princesa, y temio por ella misma. Siempre lastimaba a quienes estaban más cerca de ella, no había razón la que fuera diferente con ella. Cuando tenia el cuchillo en su cuello estaba conciente de que era todo un juego, pero en el fondo sentía esa dolor en el pecho, aquel ardor que te dice que sigue un derramamiento de sangre, casi como el latido de un corazón. Y en el fondo, su naturaleza le pedía cortarle el cuello y beber su néctar rojo.

-¿Qué?.. Oh, ¿esto? -la princesa suavizo su expresión y llevo las manos a su cuello, quitando parte de la sangre y revelando su piel entera sin cortes. -Es la sangre del cuchillo, tontos -rió suavemente, quitando un peso de los hombros de Marceline y alivianando todo su ser.

La vampiresa casi podía sentir que había sudado frío. Se dejo caer en el suelo, ahora más tranquila, y entonces pudo sentirlo. Ese olor intenso… lo estaba percibiendo desde hacia rato pero no se había dado cuenta de lo que era.

Era el aroma de la sangre. En el cuchillo, en el aire, y en ellos mismos. Y en Bonnibel y Finn. Lo sentía por fuera y por _dentro_.

Por eso la urgencia de matar: tenía hambre.

-Te asustaste, creíste que me habías lastimado -dijo la princesa, distrayendo a Marceline del aroma de la sangre. -Tal vez la próxima lo pienses mejor antes de _amenazarme con un cuchillo._

Por el tono de la princesa, Marceline supo que ya había dejado de reír y ya la estaba regañando de nuevo, pero no le importo. Solo quería algo en lo que clavar los colmillos y succionar del el. El _color_, eso.

-Si aja, lo que digas… oigan, alguno de ustedes tiene -no pudo acabar de hablar, pues una intensa ráfaga de viento la golpeo en el rostro, enviando arena a sus ojos. -¡Agh! ¿Que demonios? -vio en la dirección donde provino la ráfaga y observo con horror una montaña moviéndose. Una montaña de _arena _y viento, avanzando hacia ellos a una gran velocidad, elevando en el aire grandes rocas y barcos encallados destrozados en su camino.

-¡Tormenta de arena! -grito Finn.

-¡Te felicito Finn, eres un maestro en dar a notar lo _obvio_! -grito la vampiresa enfurecida con el hambre mientras sostenía su sombrero para evitar que el viento lo vuele y deje su piel expuesta al destructor sol del desierto.  
_  
-_¡Tenemos que refugiarnos! -grito Bonnibel al ponerse de pie, dando a pensar a Marceline que la obviedad era algo contagioso. La princesa tomo a sus amigos de las manos, enviando calor a ambos cuerpos y sacando un sonrojo del joven humano (y una reacción nerviosa de Marceline). Observo a su alrededor, ojeando el terreno con la mirada. Además de los cadáveres de bandidos tirados en la arena, todo el desierto eran puras dunas, rocas, esqueletos de criaturas ya extintas y barcos –muchos, muchos encallados hace mucho, cuando este desierto era un océano. Si solo pudieran encontrar uno para resguardarse…

-¡Allí! -grito la princesa y señalo un barco. Era igual a cualquier otro, de madera vieja y parcialmente destrozado, pero había quedado atrapado entre las costillas del cadáver una gran criatura. -Ese barco debe de quedarse quieto cuando la tormenta nos alcance.

-¡Y que esperamos, vamos!

-Yo los llevo -afirmo la vampiresa y tomo su sombrero para cubrirse del sol, para luego levitar junto Finn y la princesa hasta el barco, entrando por un hueco en uno de sus lados.

Cayó en la desgastada superficie de madera. Ese vuelo la había cansado demasiado, a pesar de haber sido tan poca distancia.

-Gracias Marceline -dijo el humano, restándole importancia a la caída que habían sufrido. -Voy a tapar el agujero con… ¡estas maderas sueltas! -recogió las tablas rotas del piso y los pedazos de cuerda que pudo encontrar, y rápidamente armo una barricada, colocándola en el agujero por el que habían entrado y usando un viejo barril para evitar que se mueva.

-Bien hecho Finn, si este barco no se mueve podremos sobrevivir la tormenta. Aunque lamento que tengamos que estar en este… sucio lugar -la princesa no mentía: en verdad el barco se encontraba destruido y solo con ver el interior uno se sorprendía de que pudiera mantenerse en pie. Las maderas eran entre verde y negras, y las ratas habían dañado gran parte de la estructura (Marceline aun podía escuchar algunos animales retorciéndose en su interior, así como el latido de sus pequeños corazones).

La vampiresa se recostó en una esquina, huyendo de sus amigos como de dos ratas ponzoñosas, intentando concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea en el _rojo_, y castañeando los dientes por el hambre que se apoderaba de ella.

Una persona hambrienta es un problema, pero un vampiro hambriento es un _grave_ problema.

Por si fuera poco no había nada rojo allí, ni siquiera sus ropas: Finn usaba sus habituales prendas azules y su sombrero blanco (ambos rasgados y cubierto de gotas de sangre), y la princesa usaba un atuendo rosa deportivo según sus definiciones reales y con una blusa y un pantalón, igualmente monárquicos.

Y ella misma había decidido usar solo negro ese día… Que _irónico_.

Y aun si devorara la poca sangre en las ropas de sus amigos, no podría contenerse, y el aroma la llevaría a devorarlos sin piedad, dejando solo sus cáscaras sin vida en el piso. Debía contenerse, no quería herirlos, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Son, para bien o para mal, lo único que tiene.

Y entonces la golpeo… ¡la sangre en sus manos! La sangre que tenia el cuchillo, algo había quedado entre sus dedos…

-¿Y cuanto crees que dure la tormenta DP?

-Es difícil de decir Finn -dijo la princesa, mientras recorría con la mirada el barco, buscando donde sentarse. No encontró lugar limpio, así que corto un pedazo de su larga blusa, dejando expuesto apenas parte de su abdomen, y se recostó sobre la tela en el piso. -Puede durar un par de horas. En un par de minutos llegara hasta el barco y se agitara como un molde de gelatina.

-¡No inventes! Siempre quise saber lo que se sentía ser gelatina. ¡Esto será asombroso!

-Si, supongo -dijo Bonnibel, sin poder contener una risita ante el entusiasmo del joven humano, -siempre y cuando no te moleste estar atrapado aquí durante horas.

Finn hizo una trompetilla con la boca. -Pss, no, estará bien mientras este contigo -pensó dos veces lo que dijo (_después_ de haberlo dicho) y se apresuro a corregirse obviando el rojo en el rostro de la princesa: -¡Y con Marceline, claro! Porque estar juntos es… radical y eso, ¿verdad Marcy?

No hubo respuesta, pero en el relativo silencio de la nave, opacado solo por el viento que soplaba la tormenta que se acercaba, se escuchaba a alguien lamiendo. "Una rata o parecido" pensó Finn, pero no creía que aun hubiera ratas en el barco (claro, el no había podido oírlas), y pensó que las lamidas eran demasiado fuertes para ser de un roedor.

-¿Marceline?

Tampoco hubo respuesta. La princesa y el humano ahora veían fijamente a la vampiresa, acurrucada en posición fetal en un rincón y dándoles la espalda.

-¡Marceline! -dijo la princesa, y las lamidas se detuvieron. La vampiresa dio vuelta la cabeza apenas lo suficiente para mostrarles un ojo a los mortales y lo suficiente para que ellos notaran que tenía la lengua fuera y la mano cerca del rostro.

-Así es como yo me lavo las manos -dijo Marceline falsamente. Sus ojos habían adquirido un tono rojo y unas bolsas habían aparecido debajo de ellos. Su mano parecía tener un ligero temblor; su piel pálida, de un gris profundo en aquella oscuridad y su cabello revuelto ayudaban a dar la imagen de una moribunda, y Finn pensó fugazmente que uno podría sentirse enfermo de solo verla.

-¿Qué haces?

-¡Tengo hambre! -grito la vampiresa, sin dejar a Bonnibel acabar la frase. -No eh comido nada en horas y aquí no hay nada rojo. ¡Ni siquiera ustedes tienen ropa roja! Estuve lamiendo la sangre de mi mano pero ya se me acabo y solo me estoy chupando los dedos.

Finn se acerco rápido a su amiga, provocando que se acurruque aun mas cerca del rincón como queriendo fundirse con el. - ¿Eso es todo? No pasa nada, creo que tengo algo rojo en mi mochila.

- ¿Crees? -siseo la vampiresa, mostrando sus colmillos que ahora resplandecían y eran mas grandes como nunca los había visto el humano.

-¡Estoy seguro de que tengo algo rojo! Déjame ver -dejo la mochila en el piso y comenzó a urgarla: -¿Daga pequeña? No. ¿Daga grande? Tampoco. Juego de cuchara y tenedor… manual para sobrevivir en el desierto… Guía Hitchhicker a la galaxia-oh olvide que eso estaba aquí. Ehm, quizás tengamos un problema.

- ¿Qué?

-No tengo nada rojo -dijo Finn horrorizado al contemplar todos los variados objetos tirados por el piso junto a su mochila vacía: ninguno de ellos era ni remotamente rojo.

La vampiresa lanzo un alarido de dolor y oculto el rostro entre las piernas. El latido del corazón de los mortales, el aroma de la sangre de Finn corriendo en sus venas combinado al olor a suciedad y vejez del barco: era casi horrible y al mismo tiempo intoxicante. Llevo sus manos a la cabeza, encerrando el rostro aun más en sus piernas, gritándose a si misma en su mente.

-¡Marceline basta, te estas lastimando! Te estas clavando las garras en el cráneo… creo que estas sangrando…

La vampiresa no respondió. Su débil llanto se escucho resonar en la habitación. Solo quería levantarse y arrancarles la piel y devorar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, absorbiendo todo el color que desee de su sangre y carne. La idea era intoxicante y era más atractiva a cada minuto.

-Esto es malo -hablo finalmente, aunque en voz baja y con la cabeza escondida era difícil de entender, pero hablo lentamente y con paciencia. Y lo que decía era de lo más solemne, y envío un escalofrío a la espalda de Bonnibel: -Soy una vampira hambrienta y estoy encerrada con ustedes. Y aun si salgo no hay más que desierto: ¡kilómetros de puro desierto amarillo! No tengo donde alimentarme ni puedo correr de una tormenta de arena bajo el sol.

Por unos instantes el silencio reino, hasta que Finn hablo: -Pero puedes alimentarte de nosotros ¿no?

-Finn, tengo que matarte por ser tan estupido -siseo Marceline en una mortífera voz: -¡por eso es todo este escándalo! Voy a terminar queriendo alimentarme de ustedes y los voy a acabar matando -sintió su estomago rugir y retorcerse a si mismo. Su corazón perdió tamaño en su pecho: vacío y sin sangre que bombear, y sus venas tenían polvo dentro. Podía sentir la poca sangre que le quedaba en sus músculos llenar su boca mientras hacia sus encías sangrar de apretar tanto los dientes.

-Bueno pero, si bebes sangre de ambos no será problema ¿verdad? Digo, y yo me estoy ofreciendo así que no me sentiría abusado ni nada -el corazón de Finn se acelero al hablar. Al parecer, pensó la vampiresa, le gustaba la idea de ser _mordido_.

-Finn…-

-El tiene razón -interrumpió la princesa: -No queremos que mueras de hambre… y estoy a favor de que no nos devores -su voz tembló al hablar, temerosa de pensar en el peor escenario, pero mostrando compasión por su amiga. -Por favor, Marceline… déjanos ayudarte.

"Déjanos ayudarte, déjanos entrar, déjanos estar contigo" pensaba la vampiresa. Había escuchado todo eso antes. Tenia que volver a confiar ahora, ¿y era ella de confiar, siquiera?

-¡Si! -dijo el humano con entusiasmo. En su interior, su sangre comenzaba a hervir de la adrenalina y el temor. Se acerco a la vampiresa, pero ella solo se movió cuando Finn se quito el gorro, exponiendo su extremadamente corto cabello rubio (producto de una aventura reciente) y su pálido cuello.

La vampiresa levanto la cabeza, apenas lo suficiente para ver a Finn arrodillarse junto a ella. Su respiración se agito aun mas mientras se acercaba, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la cabeza ligeramente elevada, dejando su cuello mas expuesto, como una invitación a la cena.

Con ambas manos en el suelo y con una lentitud aterradora y movimientos casi bestiales, Marceline se acerco al humano, lo suficiente para decirse que abandono su rincón pero no pudo siquiera tocarlo, pues la princesa se interpuso.

-¡Alto! -grito Bonnibel al apartar a Finn de la hambrienta vampiresa, haciéndola gruñir de dolor. -No expongas el cuello, tontito -le dijo al humano, ahora suavizando su voz y tomando un tono maternal: -Puedes lastimarte de verdad y no podremos parar la hemorragia… sin ofender Marceline.

La vampiresa no respondió: las voces gritaban muy fuerte en su mente como para escuchar a la princesa. O realmente era una sola voz. Aun cuando a veces le gustara imaginar que se había vuelto demente como Simon, y que solo imaginaba voces que ordenaban que matara, voces que no eran reales. Pero era su propia quien le ordenaba mensajes contradictorios: hambre o saciedad, matar o _morir_…

Observo a la princesa tomar el brazo del humano y extenderlo hacia si, al mismo tiempo que le extendía su mano para ayudarla a levantar. Marceline acepto, pero encontró que usar sus piernas para pararse como un ser pensante y no como un animal, era en exceso difícil. Una vez de pie, no tardo en tomar el brazo del humano y acercarse a su muñeca, olfateándola y sintiendo el calor que de ella emanaba: el calor de un ser vivo lleno de la sangre que tan desesperadamente necesitaba. Levanto la cabeza para ver a Finn, buscando algún indicio de duda, pero cuando el humano movió la cabeza, ella se inclino sobre el y abrió la boca, revelando sus colmillos que dolían y le daban comezón de lo extendidos que estaban.

Mordió la piel, desgarrándola, y poniendo fin a los gritos.

El calor y el sabor eran indescriptibles. No solo porque habían sido años desde que había bebido autentica sangre sino porque estaba probando autentica sangre de los extintos humanos. Si el barco fuera un restaurante, eso habría sido un autentico servicio cinco estrellas.

La sangre pronto llego a su estomago y de allí a sus venas, llenándolas, enviando el calor por todo su cuerpo y causándole cosquillas en la punta de los dedos. Sus manos estaban aferradas al cuerpo del humano: una clavada en su brazo y la otra sujetándose de su hombro, en parte para evitar caer y en parte para conectarse con el en una bestial forma de decir "gracias por la comida".

Cuando comenzó a sentirse satisfecha encontró difícil separarse de su ofrecida victima. Recupero pronto parte de su conciencia y entendió la situación en la que estaba: aun si antes lo sabia, ahora caía en cuenta de que debía detenerse _rápido_.

Los colmillos se rehusaron a retirarse a su boca y sus manos estaban paralizadas, pero al menos había podido dejar de beber, aun cuando la sangre humana seguía golpeando sus labios. Fue la princesa quien, gentilmente aparto a la vampiresa con una caricia en el cabello.

Ambas observaron la herida del héroe: apenas dos círculos casi perfectos de los que emanaban dos delgados hilos de sangre.

-¿Estas bien Finn? -dijo la princesa, intentando cortar el silencio del momento. Por la herida sabia que no iba a morir (ni siquiera a desmayarse), pero emocionalmente, la mordida de un vampiro puede ser una experiencia _perturbadora_. Ella lo sabía bien.

-Si, yo solo… denme un minuto -el humano se desplomo cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Respiraba agitadamente y había cerrado los ojos y apretado la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que creía que el cerebro se le iba a escapar del cráneo. -Si estoy genial… ¿es normal que tenga tanto calor? Digo, por haber perdido sangre y eso…

-¿Calor? Supongo que habrá sido la adrenalina inducida por el miedo.

-Si, eso debe ser claro -respondió Finn más rápido de lo que hubiera querido. Esa era una excelente explicación, así que iba a tomarla y a convencerse de ella. - ¿Estas mejor Marcy?

La vampiresa tardo en responder. Seguía sujetándose de Finn con fuerza, por lo cual ambos estaban ahora en el suelo. -¿Qué? -su voz salio en exceso ronca, como si se hubiera desgarrado las cuerdas vocales de gritar demasiado, aun cuando no había hablado mas que en susurros. Se aclaro la garganta y su voz volvió a ser la usual: -Si estoy perfecto… gracias Finn, eso fue radical de tu parte.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Pss, si! Muy heroico… -soltó el brazo del humano (dejando una marca por el intenso agarre) y tomo su rostro entre sus manos. Su propio cuerpo estaba ahora mas caliente, casi como el de él, y su corazón latía a su mismo ritmo por la sangre que estaba bombeando. Podía sentir la respiración (ahora mas calmada) del héroe, y cuando se acerco a su rostro y el cerro los ojos en espera, aprovecho para depositar un suave beso en su frente. -No vuelvas a hacerlo o la próxima vez te _matare_.

-Oh… claro, esta bien -el labio de Finn tembló mientras hablaba, y su rostro estaba ahora de un color rojo profundo, dando la impresión opuesta a la de alguien que había perdido sangre hace tres minutos.

Un ruido de tela rompiéndose, y la princesa le extendió un pedazo de su blusa al humano, quien entendió y rápidamente la tomo y se la ato alrededor de la herida.

-Te vez mejor Marceline -dijo la princesa, casi casualmente, -tienes mas color y tu rostro no esta tan delgado… y no estas enseñando los colmillos ni tus filosas garras, así que creo que ya estas mas normal.

-¡Ay princesa! Debes saber que no hay nada normal en mí. Soy totalmente asombrosa -por su tono, Bonnibel noto que Marceline solo estaba haciéndose la fuerte. Probablemente siguiera muy adolorida y cansada por el hambre.

-Si claro… bueno, solo por si acaso… -extendió su brazo izquierdo a la vampiresa y comenzó a golpearse la muñeca suavemente, haciendo resaltar su roja vena aun a través de la rosada piel.

-Bonnibel… -la vampiresa adivino su intención y se apresuro a detenerla, -en verdad estoy bien, en serio, no hay problema.

-No es problema para mi hacerlo, además vamos a estar aquí un rato muy largo…

-¡Princesa yo puedo hacerlo! Todavía estoy lleno de sangre…

-Finn, ¡estas demasiado pálido! Mejor deja de saltar y siéntate -el tono maternal de la princesa funciono como un hechizo en el humano, quien se sentó y las observo conversar. -Por favor, esto es… para autoprotección –su voz sonó demasiado falsa al usar esa palabra: ni ella misma se lo creyó: -si vuelves a tener hambre podrías atacarnos y no quiero que Finn se lastime tratando de protegerme… ¡no que tu seas una amenaza ni nada, solo quiero decir!… tu sabes lo que quiero decir.

Normalmente podría sentirse furiosa, sabia que podía. Pero ahora se sentía realmente querida… al menos tomada en cuenta. Decidió olvidarlo y solo reír, desconcertando mas aun a la princesa: -De acuerdo, si te vas a poner en ese plan… pero no grites como una niña cuando te muerda.

-¡Oh por favor! ¿Cuándo eh gritado cuando me muerdes? -"eso salio mal", pensó la princesa, pero no pudo corregirse porque Marceline fue rápida al tomar su brazo y clavar sus colmillos en su muñeca, succionando el liquido rojo que ella llamada "su sangre".

En ese sentido, ambos mortales tenían un sabor muy distinto (aunque pensar en ello la hacia sentir incomoda, como una depredadora hablando de la carne mas jugosa del mercado): el humano tenia sangre mas calida, suave, con un sabor que primero te llenaba toda la boca y se detenía al llegar a tu estomago, pero te sentías _asombroso_ por probarlo. La princesa tenía una sustancia en las venas que Marceline no sabia si definir como sangre o como jalea: dulce, casi en exceso de hecho, y del mismo espesor que la sangre pero con menos de ese sabor a hierro. Aun así era mas picante que la del humano, y por como se sentía la vampiresa no dudaba que fuera lo que fuera, a la princesa le funcionaba como sangre (y por tanto, ella podía beberlo).

Mientras succionaba el néctar, acaricio suavemente el brazo de la princesa, mientras su otra mano estaba en su cintura. Era embriagante el hecho de sentirse tan satisfecha. Y era mas adictivo pensar que sus mejores amigos, las dos personas que mas amaba (aun mas que su propio padre y en el primer lugar empatando con Simon) se habían ofrecido con tanto gusto a ella.

Estaba volviendo a enloquecer, pero ahora de felicidad y deseo. Solo quería apresar a la princesa contra la pared, beber de ella hasta cansarse y arrancarle las prendas: y poseerla. Poseerla y amarla en frente del humano, y luego tomarlo a él también y quitarle aquella pureza de la que tanto se jactaba. Y al final, desplomarse en el suelo, con cada uno de ellos a sus costados, y podrían compartir un último y húmedo beso triple antes de caer dormidos, exhaustos y contentos.

Era un buen sueño. Un _gran sueño_, de hecho. Pero al separarse de la princesa, Marceline tuvo que despertar.

De su boca emanaba un hilo de sangre que limpio con su lengua, saboreando todo lo que pudo de ella. Bonnibel la veía fijamente, completamente sonrojada y dudosa sobre que decir, o demasiado extasiada para que le importe.

-Y… ¿estas mejor? -dijo la princesa, improvisando con lo primero que se le ocurrio.

-Desde antes estaba mejor, ahora estoy _genial_. Gracias Bonie, eres la mejor… hey Finn, ¿porque pones esa cara de tonto? -la vampiresa observo que el humano aun tenía el rostro rojo, pero su expresión se había paralizado: su boca y sus ojos estaban abiertos y sus cejas estaban levantadas. De no ser por el color de su rostro uno pensaría que estaba aterrado, pero Marceline supo que estaba así por que la princesa comento acerca de las veces en que ella la mordía -_no necesariamente_ para extraer sangre, aunque no estaba segura de que el humano lo entendiera totalmente (aunque por su expresión, parecía que si).

Floto suavemente hacia el y le cerro la boca con un movimiento de su mano. -Cierra la boca Finn o te entraran las moscas.

-Ah… si, claro… -dijo Finn, tartamudeando al hablar y muy nervioso. Realmente no sabia que mas decir, pero no tuvo oportunidad de pensarlo pues la vampiresa lo ignoro y se dirigió a Bonnibel. Se arranco un pedazo de su blusa sin ningún esfuerzo y se lo dio a la princesa.

-Úsalo. Si te sigues arrancando el vestido pronto veremos tus "encantos"… no que realmente nos moleste, ¿verdad Finn?

-¡Habla por ella misma princesa, se lo juro! -negó Finn escandalizado por el comentario de la vampiresa.

Sin decir nada, y ahora con una expresión molesta por la soltura natural de Marceline, la princesa obedeció y se ato la tela negra alrededor del brazo.

Viendo esto, Finn contemplo la tela rosa alrededor de su muñeca y sin pensarlo demasiado, se arranco un pedazo de su camiseta y se lo entrego a Marceline.

-Finn, yo no estoy herida…

-Lo se pero yo tengo algo de la princesa y ella tiene algo tuyo, así que es justo que tu tengas algo de mi.

Marceline lo vio estupefacta al principio, sin saber bien que hacer. Eventualmente, solo pudo reír ante la estupidez –y ternura natural del humano, y aun cuando ella desearía que lo dijo significara algo mas que usar parte de la ropa del otro, acepto hacerlo, atandose la tela azul alrededor del brazo y mostrándoselo orgullosa a Finn como si de un trofeo se tratara.

-¡Genial! -el humano tomo los brazos de ambas mujeres, elevándolos en el aire y mostrando las telas de sus muñecas a un público invisible: -¡Ahora estamos unidos para siempre, como hermanos!

Tanto Marceline como la princesa se sonrojaron. -Niño bobo… -dijo Bonnibel, pero ni siquiera se esforzó en ocultar su sonrojo ni la gran sonrisa en su rostro (la cual se hizo más grande cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Marceline).

La vampiresa le devolvió la sonrisa. Era en momentos como este donde pensaba que su fantasía, el estar siempre con ellos, no era algo tan imposible. Y eso bastaba para hacerla sonreír.

-Tienes toda la razón Finn, tienes toda la razón -dijo Marceline tomando a ambos de la cintura y abrazándolos con fuerza, mientras la tormenta de arena llegaba a ellos, golpeando el barco y haciéndolo temblar y sacudirse.

Aun estarían encerrados un _largo_ rato.


End file.
